Who?
by RanLei
Summary: 'I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada' He shouted internally again and again. He is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He is! He is! Or… was he?
1. Chapter 1

**Who?**

He was frightened. By the reality, by everything, by the one that he trusted the most. He was shivering, his hands closely behind his ears to avoid reality. Why? Why? Why?

"You're not meant to be the boss of Vongola. It's not you."

He fell to his knees, knowing that he will break if someone doesn't come and reassure him. He was Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of Iemitsu Sawada and one of the five successor candidates of Vongola Family. He, along with the Ninth's sons and Xanxus. That was the truth. And yet, and yet…

"I can't believe that I've been following the wrong boss, _all this time_."

That sounded like his best friend, Hayato Gokudera. His tone was betrayed, anger, malice, and _disgust._ He didn't understand. But, but, he _was _Tsunayoshi Sawada! It's him, it's him! Why would anyone doubt him? _WHY? _"Ah, I don't really get it. But… you're not Tsuna, are you?" Takeshi Yamamoto said casually, but the tone of doubt and confusion was so apparent that he was literally stabbed by it.

_But, he __**is **__Tsuna! Why… why does everyone doubt him?_

"I couldn't believe it…" Mukuro Rokudo's smooth voice said with his usual chuckle. "Someone like _you _of all people… to deceive me by pretending to be the Vongola Decimo…" Someone like _who?_ He _is _the Vongola Decimo. He _truly is_! "How can you…?" Chrome said quietly. _I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada!_ He shouted internally again and again. _He _is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He is! He is! Or… was he?

"Hahi! So all this time… Tsuna-san isn't Tsuna-san?" Haru Miura this time, holding a hatred-filled Lambo. "Where's Tsuna? Give me back Tsuna!" Lambo cried, and I-Pin joined him. Kyoko Sasagawa was there too, looking so very anguished. "B-but…" He stammered. "You're not Tsuna-kun…" Tears streamed down her face. Why can't everyone see? He is Tsunayoshi Sawada, which part of him isn't?

"All this time, you've been pretending to be Sawada? That's just extremely deceiving! Fake!" Onii-san's words hurt so very much. So very very much. "You're disgusting, herbivore. No. Insect." He can feel tears streaming down his face. He shouted. "But, I'M—!"

_WHY COULDN'T HE SAY IT? HE** IS** TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA! HE HAS TO BE! HE NEVER REMEMBERED BEING SOMEONE ELSE!_

"Everyone, I really am—!" He couldn't say it. But why? He was Tsunayoshi Sawada. Why did everyone suddenly treat him differently? He didn't change. Never! But… why?

"You're not Tsuna." Reborn was the one who said it clearly. B-but that's impossible. Because he is Tsuna… "Where did you put the Tenth, bastard? !" Gokudera-kun pointed his weapon to his direction. No way… how could he tell him where the so-called Tenth is when _he _is the Tenth?

"Just leave him alone, everyone," Reborn said calmly. "We'll find Tsuna. Sooner or later." His eyes widened. Everyone left, sparing him a disgust-filled looks. He gulped. "I don't understand…" He stammered. "I'm… I'm…" He questioned. The fedora-wearing baby only stared at him with pity. "Take a look of the mirror." He said as he offered him a green mirror.

No…_ way._

Red hair instead of Brown. Red eyes instead of Brown. Short-layered hair instead of the gravity defying spike… _red _instead of _brown_. Who was this? He didn't know _him_. He was a brunet with brown eyes. And he is son of Iemitsu and Nana Sawada. But… who _is this?_

Reborn shook his head solemnly and took his chameleon back from the shocked bru—_redhead_. "The next time we meet, I will have you say where my student is." And then he left. Just like that.

He sat there limply as his Family left him. Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto… Mukuro… Chrome… Onii-san… Hibari-san… Lambo… Haru… Kyoko-chan… I-Pin… the memories he had of them was so vivid. And so _clear_. He was _definitely _Tsunayoshi Sawada. But… who was the man in the mirror earlier. Who _was _he?

* * *

><p>He sat there, still frozen at the same position since two hours ago. It was beginning to rain. But, he was still there, staring deeply to the puddle of water that had begun to form below him… and he wasn't dreaming. He was limp, frozen, and he didn't know what to do. If he was Tsunayoshi Sawada… maybe he'd know what to do.<p>

Suddenly, a girl with black uniform, rather curly ponytail and big breasts came running down to streets. To his place. And she seemed to bring other people with her. Who is she…?

"We've been looking for you for ages!" She screamed, clearly worried. Who are you? He wanted to question her. But, he couldn't bring himself to talk. Why?

"We're worried, Enma!" Dull brown—_red _eyes looked at the girl passively. "Who's Enma?" He asked. The girl gasped, and she looked panicked. "What are you talking about, Enma? It's you, don't you remember? It's you! You're Enma Kozato!"

That was weird… he didn't know him. He didn't know anyone like that. But, but…

How come everyone's convinced that he is Enma Kozato?

Who's Enma Kozato?

* * *

><p><em>Done. <em>

_Short. Yes. But it was very interesting to write. :D_

_And, um, if you guys are interested enough. Maybe I'll try and make a sequel._

_Please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Who?**

"_Good morning, Enma-kun." _He flinched. He's not. He's not Enma. He's Tsunayoshi Sawada. Why does everyone keep on insisting that he is—

"_That's easy," _The voice said simply. He slowly rubbed his eyes to adjust himself to the darkness. The one he was talking to was a glowing figure, shining brightly in the middle of the darkness. _"You're not Tsunayoshi Sawada, Enma-kun. I am." _The figure had stopped glowing so bright, and left only a faint glow.

"No… I _am _Tsunayoshi Sawada." He said stubbornly. The figure looked astonished for a few seconds, but didn't recede. _"Good to see you so defending, Enma-kun. That was necessary. But… I don't need it anymore." _The brunet was smiling. He felt so odd, talking to someone who had his face. And someone so utterly convinced that he wasn't Tsunayoshi Sawada. But, he is. He couldn't be anyone else!

"_You're troublesome. Don't you get it? __**You **__are an existence that was created to substitute me. Now that I am ready to return to my family, I don't need you anymore." _The figure said with a smile. _"I even gave you a new identity. A new family. Enma Kozato, the Tenth boss of Shimon Famiglia. You should be grateful, you know?" _

"Why should I be grateful when you're taking my life away from me?" He questioned, sarcasm dripping from his voice like venom. The glowing figure, the one who said that _he _was Tsunayoshi Sawada smiled, and it eventually morphed into a sadistic grin.

"_It's not your life anymore, Enma-kun. It's mine. If only you knew what you really are, you would have wished to disappear now." _He clenched his fists. "I know what I am! I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Tenth boss of Vongola!" He shouted.

The fake Tsunayoshi Sawada's maniacal grin turned even wider. It was inhumanely possible, but he did anyways.

"_A mere monster such as you doesn't deserve to talk to a real human like me, Enma-kun. Sayonara."_

The brunet turned away from him, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"WAIT!"

* * *

><p>"WAIT!" The redhead shouted, and woke up from the comfortable bed. "Enma!" Adel said with worry. She tended to her boss's shivering figure gently, patting his back in circles. "Who are you?" Enma asked her with apparent suspicion in his tone. It hurts, but Adel only smiled. "Enma, will you stop this? <em>Please.<em>" She pleaded.

"No… you don't understand…" Enma breathed. The redhead was sweating like crazy and he clutched his own head. "I really don't know who you are. I really don't know who I am—who this Enma Kozato is. I'm… I'm _not _Enma Kozato." If Enma sounded as he usually does, which means quiet and apathetic, Adel would have slapped him to make her boss stop all this farce. But, the redhead was _really really _confused. "If you're not Enma, then who are you?" Adel asked.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada." The redhead answered immediately. "But… who's Tsunayoshi Sawada?" Adel asked.

Meanwhile, in Tsunayoshi-who-isn't-Enma-Kozato's mind, Adel's question echoed within his skull. _He _is Tsunayoshi Sawada. But he couldn't remember the details. He just knew that he isn't Enma Kozato. But then, he couldn't answer Adel's question either…

He is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but, _who was Tsunayoshi Sawada? _And… _who was __**he?**_

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes, he woke up in a comfortable bed calmly. He smiled and giddily went to the bathroom and examined his face. It was brown-haired, brown-eyed, gravity-defying spiky hair, petite figure with a rather sun-kissed skin. The green pajamas fitted him nicely.<p>

He took a shower and dressed himself in the Namimori Junior High's uniform, the clothing he was accustomed to. He took another look in the mirror and smiled happily.

Suddenly, a blond man with a turtle on top of his head knocked his door and entered. "Hi, Dino-san!" He smiled happily. "You sure look happy today, little bro. Is it because you're going to meet your family after missing for a while?" _Missing? Haha, as if… _"Yes!" He nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, let's go then. They're waiting, Tsuna."

He smiled giddily, almost bordering on a full-blown creepy grin. Because right now…

_He _is Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

><p><em>Multichaptered. I really am weak against you guys. I expanded something I really intended to be just a oneshot.<em>

_Yeah, yeah, villain! Tsuna. Another mystery presented in my fic. Who is it that's within Enma's body? Who is it that's within Tsuna's body? Why does the figure in Enma's dream called him a monster? Why would Tsuna-who-isn't-Enma wish to disappear if he knew what he really is? _

_So many questions, right? You know the drill, don't you?_

_Please review :D_

_P.S: Why do I always create stories that are weird? Don't you guys that think that it is annoying? Should I go with a more simple and straightforward story instead of the confusing twisted ones?_


End file.
